Prodigal Girl
by PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome
Summary: Veronica's back in Neptune for the holidays and up to a little bit of mischief as usual, but coming across Logan sure wasn't expected. Even if they reunite, can they keep it together through the holidays... And through mystery? LoVe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, so the formatting on this is a little awk. cause I'm writing it on my IPad. Anyway, just so you all know, the parts in bold are Veronica's POV. These are very short chapters. Aight here goes nothing!

WELL, ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER NICKEL. WORKING MY REAR END OFF TRYING TO BECOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE F.B.I. REALLY WAS TAKING ITS TOLE ON ME, I HAD TO ADMIT. I WAS BEGINNING TO FEEL A LITTLE LIKE CLARICE FROM THE BEGINNING OF "THE SILENCE OF THE LAMBS." THE TRIALS I HAD TO GO THROUGH EVERYDAY WERE SERIOUSLY MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I WAS LIVING THOSE FIRST FEW SCENES. SPEAKING OF WHICH...

"Put your hands on your head. You have the ri-" Veronica Mars paused mid-shpiel as the click of a fake gun sounded next to her ear.  
>"Mars!"<br>"Yes sir," she responded to her superior observing this drill on catching what her BFF Wallace was now calling "monsters of the week" due to her frequent catching of criminals in the past.  
>"Explain what went wrong," the instructor commanded, crossing his arms in a manner that demanded respect.<br>"I did not check all of my blind spots, sir," Veronica said, swallowing some of her pride.  
>"And now you're dead." He was smirking a little. WHAT A PRICK. HE'S BEEN OUT TO GET ME EVER SINCE HE FOUND OUT DAD PUT AWAY HIS NEPHEW. COME ON. WHAT ARE THE ODDS THAT HIS BELOVED NEPHEW HAPPENED TO BE A DRUG DEALER IN NEPTUNE WHEN DAD WAS A SHERIFF?!<br>"Yes sir. Dead as a doornail," Veronica said, smiling defiantly. The instructor scoffed.  
>"Dismissed Miss Mars."<br>"Oh darn! I was hoping to stay late!" She quipped.  
>"Keep it up Mars! Just watch what'll happen!" The instructor, Harold, red in the face said angrily, pointing a finger at her.<br>"Sorry Harold, got other things to do. Bye Jim!" Veronica said to the other agent who had held the gun to her head and was now holding a hand over his mouth, looking unsure if he wanted to laugh or scold her too. He just nodded at her as she waltzed out the training room door.

OKAY SO THINGS AT THE BUREAU HAVE BEEN A LITTLE ROCKY... AND MAYBE IT'S SORT OF MY FAULT. BUT I DON'T TAKE DIRECTION WELL AND I'VE BEEN CONSIDERING THE POSSIBILITY THAT MAYBE BEING AN F.B.I. AGENT ISN'T ALL IT'S CRACKED UP TO BE. WELL, SPENDING SOME TIME BACK IN NEPTUNE WITH DAD SHOULD CLEAR MY HEAD. OR MAKE IT COMPLETELY FOGGED UP. ONLY TIME WILL TELL.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you heard?"  
>"That the bird's the word? Yeah, that's kind of old news Dick," Logan Echolls smirked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.<br>"Ha ha. Hilarious bro. Nah, seriously. You had to have heard who's staying with Duncan for the next week. Everyone is talking about it," Dick Casablancas said, trying to gage his friend's facial expressions which were fairly unreadable as usual, aside from the casual smirk.  
>"Everyone is talking about it? Seriously Dick? What is this, high school? And I thought we were done talking to this supposed 'everyone' after the first high school reunion," Logan's eyes sparkled with the mischief of some untold joke as they often did.<br>"God man, since when did you start sounding so old?"  
>"Maybe when I grew up?" Logan took a sip of his scotch.<br>"Whatever dude. Just thought you'd like to know your old sweetheart Ronnie Mars is back in town... So you wanna go surfing later? ...Dude?"  
>Logan had suddenly gotten very quiet.<br>"What? Uh, no... Sorry... I've got some left over work from the office to finish up," Logan finally said quietly, coming out of his trance.  
>"Ugh. I don't understand why you don't just accept the fact that you're wealthy and stop slaving away like some...SLAVE," Dick rolled his eyes.<br>"Very creative, Dick," Logan said pointedly, "Now get out of my house man. I need some sleep."  
>The two exchanged goodbyes and then Logan was left alone with his thoughts. All of which were filled with a certain petite crime solving blond who was currently staying with his ex-best friend.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

WHY AM I STAYING IN DUNCAN KANE'S MINI-MANSION INSTEAD OF ONE OF NEPTUNE'S FINEST HOTELS? WELL DADDY DEAREST IS CURRENTLY STAYING WITH ALICIA, WHO IS MOMMY DEAREST, AND WALLACE(BRO), WHO IS HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS LIKE I AM. UNFORTUNATELY, THERE'S NO SPACE FOR ME IN THEIR NEW PLACE. I REALLY WASN'T UP FOR A STAY IN THE CAMELOT AND DUNCAN IS AWAY FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR, SPENDING IT WITH A RELATIVE IN HONOLULU. WHEN I CALLED HIM UP AND ASKED HIM I COULD CRASH IN HIS PLACE, AS MAC WAS OUT OF TOWN, ACTUALLY, OUT OF THE COUNTRY FOR THE TIME BEING (SHE WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME IN RUSSIA FOR SOME REASON... I'VE DECIDED NOT TO QUESTION THAT), HE SAID I COULD FEEL FREE TO USE THE PLACE WHILE HE WAS GONE. WE'VE BEEN KEEPING UP THROUGH THE YEARS, MENDING PAST WOUNDS AND SUCH AND NOW HAVE A PRETTY SOLID FRIENDSHIP... BASICALLY, I KNOW WHERE HE KEEPS THE HOUSE KEY.  
>GOTTA SAY, BEING IN NEPTUNE THE PAST COUPLE DAYS HAS BEEN WEIRD. I RAN INTO DICK CASABLANCAS AT THE BEACH WHERE I USED TO WALK BACK UP SOME TIMES. SAME OLD DICK, EXCEPT MAYBE WITH MORE OF A FILTER, IF THAT'S POSSIBLE FOR A GUY LIKE HIM. HE MENTIONED LOGAN ECHOLLS ABOUT FIVE MILLION TIMES. OKAY OKAY, OVERSTATEMENT. BUT EVERY TIME HE MENTIONED HIS "BEST BRO LOGAN" I COULDN'T HELP REMEMBERING HIGH SCHOOL WITH LOGAN... COLLEGE WITH LOGAN... AND THINGS LEFT UNSAID. ESPECIALLY THAT. HUH. THERE GOES THE DOOR BELL. WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE.<p>

"Wallace! My bro! To what do I owe this visit?" Veronica asked as her best friend and stepbrother walked through Duncan Kane's door.  
>"It's still a little weird for you to call me brother, I gotta say, even though we were always close," he smiled, before giving her a hug.<br>"Come on, I've always been your sister from another mister," Veronica quipped, motioning for Wallace to stop standing around in the doorway and come inside.  
>"You have got to stop saying that." Wallace flopped down on a giant sectional in the well furnished living room. "Geeze, Duncan's taste in housing hasn't changed much," he said, referring to the high ceilings and spacious rooms of the mansion. Veronica raised her eyebrows in agreement.<br>"You want something to eat? Can I tempt you with some... Cheetos?" Veronica smiled, holding up a bag that she'd grabbed off the adjoining kitchen's counter.  
>"Actually, that's why I'm here, oh supafly sister of mine."<br>"For Cheetos?" she raised a brow.  
>"No," Wallace laughed, sitting up from the sofa, "Mom and Dad wanted to know if you'd join us for lunch."<br>"Oooh! I see you've stopped calling Dad, Mr. Mars," Veronica smiled.  
>Wallace rolled his eyes. "You in or what?"<br>"Duh! A girl can only eat so many Cheetos."


	4. Chapter 4

SINCE WHEN DOEA NEPTUNE HAVE A RESTAURANT CALLED 'THE BUZZ'? I MEAN, THAT'S TOO CLICHE, EVEN FOR NEPTUNE. THEY MIGHT AS WELL RE-NAME NEPTUNE HIGH 'THE BUZZ.' BUT THE FAMILY INSISTS THE FOOD IS GREAT, SO I SUPPOSE I CAN TAKE A CHANCE ON IT... GREAT. NOW THAT ABBA SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD... TAKE A CHANCE ON ME... DO DO DO DOOOO DO DO...

"Yo! Sis! Where'd you go?" Wallace asked from the seat next to her.  
>"The steak section," Veronica smiled.<br>"That's my girl," Keith Mars smiled from across the table, his arm draped around the back of Alicia's chair who was practically glowing.

IT'S GREAT TO SEE THEM SO HAPPY. IF ONLY I HAD A LOVE. SIIIGH...

"Okay, now I'm worried. You actually look wistful," Keith observed.  
>"Ha," Veronica said, closing her menu as the waiter came up to their table.<br>"What'll it be folks?" Rick, the waiter asked, pulling out a note pad and pen.  
>"Steak," everyone said simultaneously. Rick raised his brows and took down their orders and was away in seconds.<br>"I like him, doesn't ask many questions," Keith said.

AS WE ALL JOINED IN RAUCOUS LAUGHTER AT DAD'S HILARIOUS JOKE, I SAW A SIGHT THAT SHUT OFF THE 'OL LAUGHTER VALVE PRETTY QUICKLY. THERE HE WAS, LOGAN ECHOLLS, WITH THE SMIRK I KNEW SO WELL PLASTERED ON HIS FACE, BUT IT WASN'T DIRECTED AT ME AS I AM ACCUSTOMED TO. HE WAS LOOKING PRETTY, WHAT WAS THAT, LUST? GROSS! AT SOME BUSTY BRUNETTE IN A TIGHT DRESS. I MEAN GEEZE! COULD SHE EVEN BREATHE IN THAT... THING?  
>OKAY, IT WAS IRRATIONAL FOR ME TO FEEL ANYTHING AKIN TO JEALOUSY. IT'D BEEN YEARS SINCE I'D SEEN LOGAN, WE BOTH HAD TIME TO MOVE ON, BUT I HAD TO ADMIT, AFTER COLLEGE, THERE HADN'T BEEN MUCH ACTION IN MY LOVE LIFE, JUST ONE OR TWO HORRIBLE DATES. OH CRAP! I'VE BEEN SPOTTED. PLEASE DON'T WALK OVER. SHIT...<p>

"Veronica Mars... And company," Logan said with the usual smirk.  
>"Hello Logan," Keith smiled tightly, breaking the awkward silence that had popped up, as Veronica had yet to say anything.<br>"What are you doing here?" She finally asked accusingly. The rest of her family cringed, Wallace started looking at his phone.  
>"We'll excuse me, but I live here," Logan's eyes sparkled. "I think the question that everyone is dying to know the answer to is why are a YOU here?"<br>"She's visiting us. Christmas and all..." Wallace explained, jumping to Veronica's rescue.  
>"Right. Ho ho ho," Logan grinned. "You sure there isn't some big case involved?"<br>"Look Logan, I think you may want to get back to your date," Keith said, jumping in and motioning toward the brunette that was prancing toward their table.  
>"Logan? Is everything okay here?" she asked in a pleasant voice. Veronica's eyes narrowed. Logan noticed.<br>"Sure is oh cousin of mine," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and winking subtly at Veronica who rolled her eyes. "Pamela here is staying with me for the holidays," he explained as Pamela smiled at them and waved a little. "Let's go Pam. I think the Charlie Brown special is on tonight," he grinned, never taking his eyes off of Veronica's. She was finally forced to look away. Pam looked up at her cousin who shrugged and led her to the door.  
>"Well, that was...tense. You wanna share with the class Veronica?" Keith asked.<br>"There's nothing to share," she shrugged, not willing to meet anyone's eyes. Keith raised his eyebrows at Wallace who shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY SO THE WHOLE TIME LOGAN WAS TALKING I MAYBE SORTA COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT ONCE UPON A TIME HE'D CONFESSED HIS EPIC LOVE FOR ME AND HOW I'D RUN AWAY FROM IT. GRANTED, HE DIDN'T MAKE THINGS BETTER BY SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN... THEN AGAIN, WE WEREN'T STRICTLY TOGETHER THEN EITHER... UGH! EVERYTHING CONCERNING LOGAN TENDS TO MAKE MY HEAD HURT. OR AM I CONFUSING THAT WITH SWOONING? IT'S HARD TO TELL SOMETIMES. HE LOOKED GOOD LAST NIGHT. JUST LIKE I REMEMBERED, MINUS THE COLOR ORANGE THAT USUALLY FOLLOWED HIM EVERYWHERE, AND THE BLOND TIPPED HAIR. HE WAS ALSO KINDA... BUFF... LIKE... MORE SO THAN I REMEMBER... OKAY, WHO ARE YOU KIDDING GIRL? HE WAS SUPER HOT. OH! THE DOOR. OKAY, COOL DOWN. BACK TO REALITY MARS.

"Well, well! Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Veronica said, crossing her arms as Logan pushed past her and walked into the house. He spun around.  
>"You were speaking of me?" one side of his mouth raised into a smirk and his right eyebrow raised questioningly. Veronica's arms dropped and her mouth dropped open as she tried to think of something to say. Logan raised a hand under his chin and furrowed his brow comically, waiting for her response.<br>"It's an expression Logan," she finally sighed, walking past him to move into the kitchen.  
>"Is that all you've got Mars? Oh come ON! Lame," he smiled.<br>She rolled her eyes at him and pulled some orange juice out of the fridge.  
>"Juice?" She shook the container at him.<br>"OJ huh? You sure do know how to spoil a guy. Yes please mommy!" He mocked.  
>Veronica took a deep breath.<br>"Logan. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
>"Isn't it obvious? The orange juice of course! Cause nothing says 'serious talk' like orange juice," Logan laughed, but his eyes were hard.<br>"You wanna talk Logan? Let's talk. Let's talk about our overwhelmingly pleasant past," Veronica said sarcastically. Logan's jaw clenched.  
>"Where's my BFF Duncan? Out getting you flowers?" He smiled tightly.<br>"I thought you said you wanted to talk? And he's out of the state Logan. He's letting me stay here cause my dad had no room at his place," Veronica explained angrily, not sure why she was bothering. Logan relaxed a little and sighed.  
>"Look, I know you think I'm a dick," he said quietly.<br>"Think? Oh! That's rich! Logan, I KNOW you're a dick," Veronica laughed darkly.  
>"Well me being a dick doesn't change the fact that you're an enormous bitch!" Logan shouted.<br>Veronica put her hands on her hips, lips pursed. "Alright. If I'm a bitch and you're a dick, where does that leave us Logan? Hmm?"  
>"On the same level, Veronica. Face it," he said, walking toward her until Veronica could just see the emotions swirling around in Logan's eyes. "You can act all high and mighty, but beneath that ever present 'I'm so hardcore' exterior, you're just the same as me."<br>He was so close. Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but was too shocked by his words and his proximity to even begin. His eyes flickered to her open mouth and he leaned forward. For a second she thought he would kiss her and she felt her eyes slip shut of their own accord, but then there was a whisper of air and she could tell he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so maybe he should've stuck to the plan instead of yelling at her, but at this point it was kind of part of their dynamic. He smiled a little to himself, remembering their almost kiss. Maybe she wasn't as shut off to his charms as she liked to seem, and he hadn't even been trying then. He let out a sigh and rolled over in bed.  
>He still hadn't been able to tell her what he needed to say, that he was sorry for those college years, that he missed her everyday... That there hadn't been anyone else since she'd left. He felt a sudden wave of rage rush over him. Why?! Why couldn't she have picked someone else's life to occupy so that he wouldn't have to deal with this endless torture?! Yeah. She really was a bitch. But you know what? He still loved her. God, he was so messed up.<br>The phone rang of the bedside table.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Mr. Echolls, they want the storyboard by next month instead of February," his secretary, Julie, said.  
>"God... Get Josh to start working on it would you? I'm on vacation!" he said angrily.<br>"Sorry sir, right away," Julie said sadly. Logan sighed.  
>"Sorry Jules. Bad dreams. Have a good holiday," he said.<br>"Thank you sir! You too!"  
>He hung up. A good holiday with Veronica Mars around to remind him about what could have been? Unlikely.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

LOGAN ECHOLLS. LOGAAAN. ECCCHOOOLLLS. HE HAS A STUPID NAME. IF YOU REPEAT IT LIKE FIVE TIMES IT SOUNDS REALLY STUPID. SIGH, OKAY, THIS IS JUST A LAME, JUVENILE ATTEMPT TO MAKE MYSELF FORGET ABOUT THAT ALMOST KISS. I MEAN, COME ON! WE WERE FIGHTING FOR PETE'S SAKE! BUT IT WAS SO INTENSE AND... OKAY, THIS ISN'T WORKING. FOCUS ON HOW HE PISSES YOU OFF. HE CALLED YOU A BITCH! YOU ARE NOT A BITCH! WHY DOES LOGAN THINK I'M A BITCH ANYWAY? I MEAN, HE'S THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN. I JUST... YOU KNOW, RAN AWAY WHEN HE TOLD ME LOVED ME... AND ACCUSED HIM OF CRIMES SOMETIMES... BUT ONLY SOMETIMES!

"Earth to Veronica. Come in Veronica. Hello?" Wallace waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.  
>"Sorry Wallace. Got distracted. But no more! Supafly Sister is down to Earth for some serious Christmas shopping," Veronica smiled. Wallace gave her a knowing look.<br>"Spill," he commanded. Veronica sighed.  
>"Logan."<br>"Seriously? What's up with you and this guy Veronica? I'm having flash backs of high school... AND college. Hold me Mars! My head is spinning and I may just pass out." Wallace fake fell on to Veronica who laughed and pushed him off of her.  
>"Drama queen," she said through a smile.<br>"Moi?" Wallace put a hand over his heart. "No no no. The only drama queens I know are you and Logan. Seriously Veronica, either talk to the guy, and I mean without yelling or running away," he put his hands up as she glared at him. "Or move on."  
>GOSH, WOULDN'T THAT BE NICE. IF ONLY IT WAS SO SIMPLE.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since Logan had seen Veronica at Duncan's place. Since then, he'd seen her almost everywhere. He would see her at the store and be forced to hide out in the cleaning products section, an isle he knew she wasn't overly fond of. Or he'd see her walking on the beach from where he was surfing and he'd hope she wouldn't recognize him. Either she was trying to find him, or the universe seriously wanted them to fight again.  
>He understood why she was mad at him, and yet, he wished she'd give him a chance to explain himself for God's sake!<br>Logan sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Pam noticed as she crunched away on a bowl of cereal.  
>"What's up Logan?" She asked.<br>"Nothing." He gave her a closed mouth smile and continued reading the morning newspaper.  
>TODAY'S HEADLINE: KIDNAPPER COMES TO NEPTUNE AND STEALS YOUNG GIRLS FROM THEIR HOMES<br>Logan's brow furrowed.  
>"Okay, something is definitely up," Pam concluded, putting down her cereal bowl and walking over to read over Logan's shoulder. "Geeze," she said. "Guess I'll be heading home from the beach earlier from now on until the guy is caught."<br>"I don't think you're his type," Logan said quietly.  
>"What do you mean? Oh... You're right. Says all the girls so far have been blond."<br>Logan grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and rushed for the door.  
>"Hey! Where are you going?" Pam called after him, but he didn't respond. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was warning Veronica.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica was sitting on the massive sectional in the living room of Duncan Kane's house drinking her morning cup of coffee with her Wolverine pjs on when there was a loud rap on the door. She rolled her eyes, and ran her hands through her shoulder length blond hair, attempting to make herself a little more presentable before calling out, "Just a minuet!" to her visitor.  
>She shuffled over to the door and looked through the glass, rolling her eyes again when she saw who it was, paused a moment, then opened the door.<br>"Well, well, look-"  
>"Veronica!" Logan breathed, grasping her arms tightly. She raised a brow.<br>"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked. Logan shook his head slightly before pushing past her and walking into the house and observing practically every nook and cranny in the first two observable rooms; the kitchen and living room. Veronica raised her eyebrows again and closed the front door, beginning to follow Logan around. He finally ceased his activities and spun around to look at her wildly.  
>"Um... Are you... Okay?" She asked, putting her hands up in a calming way.<br>Logan's eyes flickered down to her pjs, as if truly noticing her for the first time and cracked a small smile.  
>"Wolverine huh? Always pegged you as more of a Superman type," he grinned. Veronica crossed her arms.<br>"You just waltzed into my place of residence and tore it apart and now you're joking about my choice of superhero sleepwear?" She questioned unbelievingly.  
>Logan walked over to her quickly. She took a step back, but he grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him and into a hug.<br>"Logan?" Veronica asked after a second, her voice muffled by her face being smushed against his soft shirt. She couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to be hugged by him and how good he smelled.  
>"Yeah?" He asked, loving the way her petite frame fit against his.<br>"Um, what the hell is going on?" She asked, pushing away from him slowly. Both of their faces dropped slightly at the loss of contact.  
>"Right... Probably should have mentioned it earlier," Logan said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.<br>"The front page of the newspaper made you into a house wrecker? Literally?" Veronica asked. Logan rolled his eyes and pointed to the headline.  
>"I thought I might, I don't know, make sure you weren't being attacked or something," Logan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"How amiable of you," Veronica smiled, causing Logan to smile too. "Considering my apparent level of bitchiness." Both smiles dropped.  
>"Come on Veronica. Don't do this. Don't make this into a fight," Logan pleaded.<br>"You started it!"  
>"Oh how mature. And as I recall, I'm not the one who ran away!" Logan yelled.<br>"Well at least I wasn't sleazing it up with some bimbo!" Veronica choked out.  
>They both got quiet.<br>"But you ran Veronica, you ran after I told you I loved you. I thought we were over permanently and I was hurting so I went to her," Logan finally said.  
>"But I came back!" Veronica said tears threatening to spill over.<br>"Yes! And you ran, AGAIN! Without giving me time to explain!"  
>"So explain Logan, please tell me how sleeping with Kendall could ever be okay." Now Veronica was crying, and it was hurting Logan to see her like this.<br>"It wasn't! God Veronica! Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I regret it every single day?"  
>"You don't act like you do," Veronica said quietly.<br>"Of course I do! Veronica," Logan said, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her eyes to look into his, "Losing you was, is, the worst thing that has ever happened to me."  
>Tears ran down Veronica's face and she allowed Logan to fold her into his arms.<br>"I'm so sorry Veronica. I'm so so sorry. For everything, everything I've ever done to make you feel this way," he said, stroking her back. Veronica pulled back to look at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes too.  
>"Oh Logan, when will stop doing this to each other?" She asked, putting a hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch.<br>"Well, now would be nice," Logan smiled a little, making them both laugh.  
>Veronica realized at that moment, as they held each other, that she really loved Logan's eyes. Even now, red rimmed from crying, they were warm, like rich dark earth. She rested her forehead on his and took a shaky breath.<br>"Logan," she said.  
>"Hmm?" He asked, then kissed her forehead, a simple gesture that sent shivers through her entire being.<br>"You should probably get going," she said, pulling back. She felt him stiffen under her hands. "I'm not saying forever Logan." He visibly relaxed. "I just have some more Christmas shopping to do and then I'm off to meet the rest of the Mars clan for some family fun time!" She said, trying to lighten the conversation.  
>"Let me come with you," he said, running a hand down her arm, admiring how soft her skin was. She closed her eyes at his touch.<br>"To see the family?" Her voice was shaky and he smirked a little, then bent closer to her, all the while staring at her lips. Veronica was suddenly very much aware of her ragged breathing.  
>"No silly," he murmured, loving the obvious effect he was having on her. "I think maybe it's a bit early for a reintroduction to the 'ol family. I was hoping to escort you around the mall, or wherever it is you're planning on shopping," this he said normally as he leaned back from Veronica, who pouted at his lack of presence.<br>"Hmm... Let me think..." Veronica said, placing one finger to her cheek in a teasingly thoughtful manner.  
>Logan, not wishing her to say no, leaned back in and kissed a spot below her ear before he murmured, "Please?" Then pulled back with dark, hungry eyes.<br>"Okay," Veronica said, nodding her head rapidly. Logan laughed. "Let me go get changed real quick."  
>"I could help..." Logan said, tugging at the strap on her pajama top.<br>"Uh-uh. Stay," Veronica said before pulling herself away from Logan and walking away to the bedroom.  
>Logan watched her walk away with a massive smile on his face. He still hadn't gotten a taste of her lips and he still didn't know for sure how she felt about him, but he sure as hell had gotten more than he'd hoped for.<p>

Up in the guest room, Veronica slid down to the floor, her knees weak, and smiled.  
>WELL, THAT WAS...TERRIFYING AND THEN, PRETTY GREAT. LOGAN... HIS NAME IS PRETTY FANTASTIC ACTUALLY. I THINK WALLACE WAS RIGHT. NO RUNNING AWAY THIS TIME. AND I THINK I'M READY TO TELL LOGAN WHAT I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM A LONG TIME AGO. I REALLY DO LOVE THAT BOY.<p>

"Ready to go?" Logan asked a now dressed Veronica who walked up to him with her purse in hand.  
>"Yup! Oh, by the way... That newspaper article that made you so worked up... Were you worried about how the girls being kidnapped were all blond?" She asked as she searched for her keys.<br>"You knew about it then? And don't bother looking for your keys Ronnie, I'm driving," Logan said.  
>"Duh! Super sleuth remember? Also, I get the morning paper too you know," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing his whole face to go red and flashbacks of their first kiss to run through his mind.<br>"You've got to stop teasing me like that Veronica," he said, low in his throat, almost seriously. "And please promise me you're being careful." His eyes pleaded with her.  
>"Scouts honor," she responded, holding up three fingers and smirking. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.<br>"That's Boy Scouts, sugar puss. Please, promise you won't go chasing after this guy," he pleaded once more, drawing her near to him.  
>"Don't call me that!" She hit him in the arm playfully, but in all seriousness said, "Okay Logan, I won't. I promise."<br>Logan smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "Well then partner, what are we waiting for?" And dashing out the front door.  
>GOOD THING LOGAN HASN'T BEEN UP TO MY ROOM AND SEEN THE CASE FILES ON THE MISSING GIRLS. OH, NO THINKING ABOUT LOGAN IN MY ROOM BEFORE GOING OUT IN PUBLIC, BRAIN. WELL, WHAT HE DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HIM.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"What exactly are you looking for Veronica?"  
>"Shush! I'll know it when I see it," Veronica said to Logan as they looked around the store's numerous shelves.<br>"This is REALLY boring... Are you sure you don't want to stop by Victoria's Secret?" Logan smirked, earning him a smack on the arm.  
>"Look, why don't you heard off to Men R Us or wherever it is guys shop while I finish up here," Veronica huffed as she inspected a particularly pricey piece of jewelry she'd liked for Alicia before discovering its price.<br>"Men R Us? God I hope you know that's not a real store," Logan smiled. Veronica stuck tongue out at him.  
>"Shoo!" She said along with a playful shove. He put his hands up in defeat and began walking away.<br>"Meet you by The Gap in thirty?" He questioned. Veronica nodded. He smiled at her and was off.  
>FINALLY! THAT BOY IS HARDER TO SHAKE THAN...SOMETHING THAT IS REALLY HARD TO SHAKE. OKAY LOGAN, TIME TO FIND YOU A CHRISTMAS PRESENT CAUSE IF A HEARTFELT CHRISTMAS PRESENT DOESN'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU' I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL. ANNNND OFF TO THE TOY STORE I GO!<p>

"What have you got there Ms. Mars?" Logan asked when they met up thirty minutes later.  
>"None of your concern Mr. Echolls," Veronica retorted.<br>"Ooh! Surprises? For moi? Ronnie, ya shouldn't have," he smiled as he flung a heavy arm over her shoulder. She enjoyed the feeling of it and leaned into him. "When do I get to find out what it is?"  
>"Christmas, I hope. I was just going to ask actually. Would you and your cousin like to spend Christmas with my family?" Veronica asked biting her lip as she looked up at Logan who started beaming.<br>"Of course, Veronica. Although, I gotta say, I'm worried your dad might pull a gun on me."  
>Veronica smiled.<br>"Pa?" She said. "He wouldn't harm a fly. Especially not my boyfriend. I mean-"  
>Veronica's face turned bright red as Logan stopped walking and turned to look at her.<br>"Well well!" He chuckled as Veronica slapped a hand to her red face. "That was awful fast!"  
>Veronica started walking quickly away from him, mortified, but his long legs caught up with her in no time and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and spun her around.<br>"What?" She mumbled, unable to come up with anything better to say or meet his gaze.  
>"Veronica," he said softly, surprising her and causing her to look up. "Nothing would make me happier than being your boyfriend." He smiled that warm closed mouth smile he often gave her, eyes liquid brown.<br>"Yeah?" She asked, smiling a little.  
>"Yeah," he chuckled, pulling her in for a hug which she relished with delight.<br>"Well that's good," she said when they finally pulled away from each other. "Otherwise I'd have to return this present."  
>Logan smiled and held out his hand for her to take which she did happily. She noticed his other hand was occupied holding a white paper bag.<br>"What's that?" She asked.  
>"Guess you'll just have to wait until Christmas like a good little girl," he smirked.<br>"What if I'm not a good little girl?" Veronica asked in a low tone, hoping to charm him into telling her what was in the bag.  
>Logan took a breath of composure and smiled.<br>"Then all you'll be getting for Christmas is coal."


	11. Quick AN

Right so... Forgot to mention this... I DON'T OWN VERONICA MARS. Who would've thought right? Also, sorry for any grammatical errors...


	12. Chapter 12

THE LAST COUPLE DAYS HAVE BEEN KIND OF A BLUR. RE-KINDLING A ROMANCE WITH AN OLD FLAME WASN'T EXACTLY ON MY TO-DO LIST WHEN I CAME BACK TO NEPTUNE FOR THE HOLIDAYS, AND YET... HERE LOGAN IS, BEING THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND, AT LEAST AS PERFECT AS HE CAN BE WITH THAT SNARKY ATTITUDE, SITTING NEXT TO DAD AND ASKING WALLACE TO PASS THE EGG NOG.

Veronica smiled to herself and adjusted her red sweater and reindeer antlers before walking back over to the couch and sitting down next to Logan and nonchalantly flinging a package in his lap.  
>"What's this?" He asked, kissing her head and picking the package up to examine it.<br>Wallace had stopped munching on snicker doodles long enough to watch the exchange with a smile and Keith was rolling his eyes while Alicia patted his back.  
>"Hint," Veronica smiled, "It's not coal."<br>Logan grinned and greedily tore the wrapping off the medium sized box. He grinned at the contents.  
>"What is it?" Wallace asked curiously.<br>Logan held up a small bear holding a heart that said 'Love You Beary Much,' and Wallace made fake gagging sounds, which only got him death glares from his mother and Veronica.  
>"There's more," Veronica said, nudging his shoulder. Logan's brows raised and he rifled through the box again, only to pull out a Risky Business DVD.<br>"Really?" He asked. "Wasn't exactly a high point in my life."  
>"It's more of a gag gift. Ha ha. Jokes... Okay there's one more thing. Go on!" she urged.<br>Logan sighed and rifled through the tissue in the box one more time.  
>"Veronica..."<br>"It's just... I know you love to write and you're in the business so I figured-"  
>Logan cut her rant off short with a chaste kiss, much to the chagrin of Keith who coughed loudly, causing Veronica to blush.<br>"This is awesome. I've always wanted a fountain pen," Logan said, admiring the Waterman fountain pen with real gold accents. He knew the pen must have costed Veronica a pretty penny, but it was the fact that she'd remembered his love of writing that made the gift special. "Thank you," he said. "Now, time for yours."  
>"My...fountain pen?" Veronica questioned. Logan gave her a look.<br>"Wallace, Keith, would you care to help me clear the dishes?" Alicia asked suddenly.  
>"What? But Veronica said she- Um, yeah, sure. Come on pops, let's go," Wallace said, noticing the intense look his mom was giving him. Keith didn't really know what was going on and he didn't want to know.<br>Logan waited till everyone was gone before smiling at Veronica and putting a hand on her face, his eyes locking on to hers intensely.  
>"Oh God..." Veronica said, mouth wide, "You're not gonna propose are you?"<br>Logan dropped his hand.  
>"Wha- no! Why? Did you want me to?"<br>"No... I think it's a bit early for that. I was just wondering why Alicia cleared the room is all..." Veronica said, smiling in relief that he wasn't about to drop down on one knee.  
>"Oh. I think she just wanted us to have a private moment," Logan ginned. "Smart woman. Your present is under the tree. I was waiting to give it to you."<br>Veronica glanced over to the silvery box reflecting under the lights of the Christmas tree.  
>"I was wondering whose that was, you sneaky dog," she smiled, walking over to the tree and grasping the box happily albeit a bit greedily, then marching back over to Logan. She paused, fingers grasping the bow on top of the box.<br>"Well, don't just sit there silly, unwrap!" Logan smiled, watching as she grinned back and began tearing the present apart. "There are three things, by the way," he said, once she got to the actual box. She nodded and opened it up.  
>First she held up two Wolverine comics and grinned.<br>"I noticed those pjs of yours and I figured..." Logan trailed off, then shrugged. Veronica smiled and kissed him on the nose, leaned back and gazed intently in his eyes.  
>"Thanks."<br>He had to take a deep breath before muttering, "you're welcome."  
>Second, she held up a pink tazer with her name engraved on the side. There wasn't really any explanation needed for that gift. She grinned, then leaned in and kissed Logan on the side of his mouth. She took her time leaning back, so he could see the want in her eyes. He gulped.<br>"Thanks," she smiled. He could only nod.  
>Lastly, Veronica pulled a small black box out of the larger box. She looked up at Logan who urged her to open it. She hesitated, but did, and gasped at the sight inside.<br>Nestled in silk was a beautiful necklace. It was a single, perfect pearl, threaded on a silver chain so thin it was almost invisible. The pearl was holding onto the chain by the smallest diamond, shining and perfect. Veronica put the box down.  
>"What?" Logan asked as she looked at him, not saying a word. "Is it too simple? I wasn't sure. If you don't like it I can take it back."<br>But Veronica didn't say anything, she simply moved closer and closer until his breathing was so ragged he was sure Keith would come barging in at any minuet with a shotgun and kill him. Veronica put a hand on his face, her lips inches away from his.  
>"It's perfect," she breathed.<br>"That's it!" Logan said, and pushed forward so that their lips met. It was perfect, delicate and passionate, rough but not pushy, until...  
>"Um... I was gonna ask if you guys wanted more egg nog, but I guess I'll come back later," Wallace said from the doorway. Logan laughed a little, muttering something about the "moment being ruined" and Veronica could tell he was embarrassed. She put her hands on both sides of his face.<br>"Hey," she said. "Thank you."


End file.
